


Hoodie Trouble

by jjongfilm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi Jongho is Whipped, Cute, Cute Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soft Choi Jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongfilm/pseuds/jjongfilm
Summary: Hongjoong is wearing Jongho's hoodie and Jongho finds it adorable.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hoodie Trouble

“I don’t...where’d it go?” Jongho mumbled to himself breathlessly, searching desperately through his closet. 

“Hyung, do you know where my gray hoodie is?” the youngest turned to face his blonde roommate lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. 

“Jongho, you have many gray hoodies…” was all Yeosang responded, taking his eyes off of his screen for a brief moment to flash the younger a puzzled look. Hearing Jongho sigh in frustration only brought a small smile to his face, knowing that he was just teasing. 

“The one I bought a couple weeks ago, it was a little too big for me, remember?” 

Yeosang thought for a moment after listening to the maknae’s description, trying to recall if he had seen the piece of clothing before. With nothing coming to mind, he shrugged with an apologetic look. Jongho only hummed in disappointment, deep in thought and curiosity. 

Leaving the room, the frustrated redhead looked around the dorm in hopes to find his next victim, preparing to ask his questions. He sped his way into the living room, knowing that one of the members was behind the case of his missing hoodie, but he was put to halt when we took in the sight on the sofa. 

There sat their leader, Hongjoong, wearing a familiar gray hoodie. His hair tied back in a small ponytail, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, eyes wide as he was extremely focused on the drama playing on the television. Jongho’s hoodie was already fairly big on himself but, on Hongjoong, it was extremely large. The hoodie engulfed his already small figure, making his appearance even smaller. 

Jongho should have been frustrated that his missing hoodie had been stolen all along, but frankly, he found the sight quite adorable. 

Hongjoong sensed the intense staring and looked up at the younger with large, curious eyes. Blinking, the leader furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the smiling maknae. 

“Do you need something..?” 

Before Jongho could collect himself and provide an answer, Yeosang finally came out of his bedroom and shuffled into the living room with the other two members. 

“Oh, there’s your hoodie,” Yeosang immediately noticed, pointing at the male on the couch. 

Hongjoong’s eyes shifted towards his own body before looking back up with an apologetic expression. 

“Oh, wait this is yours?” he asked Jongho, “I’m sorry, hold on, let me go change and give it-” 

“No, no'' Jongho spoke a bit too quickly, shaking his head violently and ushering the boy back into his seat. An awkward silence followed, causing Jongho’s cheeks to flush red. Yeosang would definitely tease him about this later. 

“Keep it,” the red-head blurted, cheeks still pink out of embarrassment, “seriously..” 

Hongjoong, with a small smile, opened his mouth to speak, but Jongho had already made his way back into his room before he could even do so. Still very much confused, he turned to look at Yeosang who was simply stifling giggles. 

“What just happened?” inquired the hooded boy. 

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna go talk to him..” Yeosang responded, grinning still. 

“He’s cute,” was all Hongjoong muttered before shifting his attention back to the screen, snuggling into the sweatshirt. 

Yeosang giggled, turning on his feet and walking back into Jongho’s room, finding the boy on his bed, buried under his blankets. 

“Jongho-” 

“Shut up!” 

“I didn’t even say anything yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I just thought writing something small with them together would be cute bc they're my ults


End file.
